


All Along

by CommanderMonaLisa



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Smut, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMonaLisa/pseuds/CommanderMonaLisa
Summary: Cat doesn't know what she wants, but Jade West does.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Tori Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	All Along

Cat Valentine knows that she was wrong for what she’s doing.

She has someone who loves her.

Tori Vega. The annoyingly optimistic singer. She loves her.

But Cat doesn’t care about that.

Not when Jade West, resident badass and the arch-enemy of Tori Vega, was on top of her biting, sucking, sweating all over her.  
She could barely remember how to speak as Jade’s fingers slid in and out of her so roughly, so deliciously. Jade’s right hand tucked between her legs as Jade’s left hand curled around her neck tightly. Those icy green eyes staring down at her with such rage and focus turned Cat on more than she could begin to utter.

She could feel that familiar pulling of pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. All of her senses were beginning to heighten as Jade bit down just a little bit harder and pushed her fingers just a little bit faster.

“Oh, Jaaaade…”

Cat’s head was spinning. It was all just too much.

And then Jade’s tongue was on her ear, “Say it again,” is harshly uttered. “Say it again.”

“J-Jade,” Cat gasped as Jade curled her fingers upward, “Jade…please.”

“Say it.”

“I love you.”

In that very moment, gravity halts. Cat’s positive that if Jade wasn’t covering her body to weigh her down, she would have floated off into the sky, but it only lasted a mere second before Cat found herself crashing hard.

Every cell in Cat’s body was on fire. Her lungs were empty. Her mouth was dry. Her back arched off the bed so high that she was sure that she must have pulled something.

And she only had one thought.

Jade.

Cat can’t recall how her orgasm lasted, but when she came to Jade was already fully clothed and seated on the best next to her with her back facing her.

“Jade…”

Jade’s hand raised to stop her. “Don’t.”

“I don’t love her, Jade. I don’t.”

“You do.”

“…not the way that I love you…”

“Just…”

Cat knew that she was being asked to leave without Jade even saying the words.

And so she did.

The next morning, Jade found Cat and Tori in the Black Box Theater with their lips attached to one another’s and she knew that she was right all along.


End file.
